A manageable object may be understood as a class of target objects that may be managed by a person. Different users may achieve certain purposes through the exchanging and managing of the target objects.
Nowadays, manageable objects are commonly processed based on third-party agencies that are approved by the public. The general process is as follows. User A sends an object managing request to an online server provided by a third-party agency, requesting to transfer a certain amount of objects to user B. The online server processes the request upon receipt by taking out the certain amount of objects from the account of user A, and transferring the certain amount of objects to the account of user B. For example, the manageable object is call duration. User A sends a call duration managing request to the online server provided by a communication company, requesting for transferring the call duration of 100 minutes to user B. After receiving the request, the online server subtracts the call duration of 100 minutes from the account of user A, and adds the call duration of 100 minutes to the account of user B.